Death Note :: Kuroya
by Terian
Summary: A slight mistake...an error. And Kira was lost forever. But Kira shall not prance away without justice. He is a murderer, and thus the Heir of Kira shall find and destroy him.
1. Chapter 1

Death Note—

Yagami Kuroya (Suzumiya Hiroki)

Suzumiya Shugo

Ayami Noriko

Before Light lost his memory—

Sitting on a table, Light slowly reads his Death Note hours before he turns himself in.

"Ryuk," Light whispered to Ryuk. "Could the pages of the Death Note be copied?"

Ryuk wondered, "Hmm…it probably could, but it's likely that only the original pages can be copied. If you were to scan a copy then it wouldn't have the power to kill. Why do you ask Light?"

"I was wondering…what if I'm never able to get my memory back…then Kira would be lost forever. Even if it's unlikely, I still have to take that into consideration. So basically, I need to find another person to become the final Kira."

"I see," Ryuk laughed. "You intend to pass on several pages onto someone else. This way, Kira will still exist even if you lose your memory or die. But what kind of person would accept the job of the "divine killer"? And even more, what kind of person would be smart enough to take on the job?"

Light replied to him, "Well, for one, he has to be someone completely out of my control. No matter who uses the Notebook for me, they can only be my pawns. Therefore, it has to be someone out of my knowledge. Someone equal to me yet cannot be seduced by my tactics."

Grinning, Light stares at the ceiling, "He whose will is so strong he will surpass me and glorify me as a god…Yagami Kuroya"

After Light lost his memories—

Flying high up in the sky, Ryuk glides over the seas searching for the next Kira. He was said to be currently residing in Tokyo, the heart of Japan. Not knowing where exactly the person was, he was instructed by Light to simply "drop" the Death Note. Whoever Light was thinking of, he would know what it was…and why he was given it.

"Take a break," Light calmly said to him. "You might be bored for quite a while till Kuroya gets interested."

How could he know his name so easily? As long as he's followed Light, he's never heard a word of this "Kuroya" or whatever. It seemed like this Kuroya was on very close terms, perhaps even an equal to Kira.

Then he suddenly realized that perhaps Kuroya didn't exist…yet. Perhaps Yagami Kuroya was just a name for the person who would soon surpass him. It'd make a bit of sense. After all, Kira wasn't simply one person, but several people taking up his name.

Amazing! This would truly glorify Kira as a god! Even if Light was to die or lose his memory permanently, the legend would not die. Laughing, he thought of Light fighting against the very person he gives the Death Note to. So amusing! The future holds very amazing things indeed.

Dropping the notebook in the heart of Tokyo, he sweeps up into the sky in excitement. This was probably the first time Yagami Light chose an adversary to himself…either as Kira versus Kira or L versus Kira.

During the Higuchi capture—

"28.。。29.。。These are the longest 40 seconds of my life…," Light said to himself. "Just hold on till Higuchi dies…"

Quietly muttering to himself, Light holds the Death Note feverishly onto his hands. Oddly, his mind simply couldn't focus on keeping L from taking his Death Note。The ownership would transfer to him as soon as Higuchi dies. Light's hands slowly let go of the Death Note till it dropped to his lap along with the watch holding the Death Note paper.

Noticing that it seems that Light was done with the Death Note, L decided to pick up the Death Note seconds before Higuchi dies. Noticing the watch, he discovers the watch with the Death Note piece. Suspiciously, investigates the piece only to find the words "Higuchi". L grinned for a second as he had finally found proof that Light was indeed Kira. But...how would it have been possible for Light to have acted this much?

But perhaps it was because Light had possessed the notebook that he had turned into Kira. Taking a glance at Light, L noticed that he had reverted back to his old self as it had seemed. As long as he did not take the notebook into his hands, then he would stop being Kira. L had considered turning Light in, but in his current state of mind he could only be innocent. It'd be for the best that Light and Misa live their days alive and happy of course.

L asked Light, "When you were holding the Death Note, how exactly did you feel?"

"I'm not sure," Light replied. "I felt all these horrible and destructive feelings…But after a while they just disappeared. "

"I believe that might be the part of you, securely locked in your mind, that is Kira、"L sternly asserted. "Regardless, for some reason,　Kira decided to simply let go. At least, until Yagami Light touches the Death Note again."

"So," Light said confusingly. "If I don't touch the Death Note, then Kira will be lost forever?"

"I believe so...unless you somehow touch another Death Note which is unlikely if you won't touch this one."

"Then," Light smiled. "Kira shall be no more and his reign shall be destroyed."

Shaking each other's hands, they laughed merrily as Higuchi crackled and crumpled in pain. And it may have seemed then that Kira was gone forever.

Current Day—

Only one word rushed through Suzumiya Hiroki's mind as he raced across the field—run! Streaks of green sped past his eyes as raging winds tore through his hair. Crashing his feet on the dirty and dusty floor, he'd be chased by the imaginary chasers. Always running, he'd ingeniously evade these intruders and at the same time leave tracks just for them to try.

Really, though, he never had any really bad intentions. In fact, one could say that he was perhaps one of the most fair and just people in the school. Hiroki never did anything of any bad merit and so never got in trouble. However, he was known for being somewhat shady since he never really 'settled" in the way that most people did. Commonly, he would disappear seconds after appearing and no one really knew what he did. Never would Hiroki find interest in anything except, basically, a race.

And it didn't have to be just a physical race. As a child he would disappear many times and it took hours for his parents to find him across town. In a sense, Hiroki liked to play games of any kind. He enjoyed the adrenaline of competition and competed in many sorts of contests, many times winning.

Suzumiya Hiroki was an excellent and competitive student with a fair sense of justice. However, he was also bored. At this stage of his life he didn't really care if he had to kill, but he needed something more than the normal. He wanted excitement and troubles and drama. Everyday he would wonder if someday something ridiculous like a mass serial killer would appear and he could somehow bring him to justice or the like.

And at that point in time, Kira appeared. Commonly, after waking up Hiroki sprinted down the stairs to pick up the newspaper, hoping to find news about Kira. Constantly, one would find him watching TV forming theories about Kira. Hiroki wanted to catch Kira and bring him to justice. No matter how he felt about Kira (in fact, Hiroki firmly believed Kira in a way was right), it was a game between Hiroki and Kira. Hiroki would win.

Somehow, that all came crashing down in the past few weeks. A few weeks after L appeared; Kira seemed to sort of disappear off the map. Although Kira returned in the form of the Yotsuba Company, Hiroki felt that it just wasn't the same. There were too many mistakes made and the culprit, Higuchi, was caught too easily. Therefore he concluded that Kira was out there, waiting for his revenge.

But that revenge never came. Weeks later, the deaths ceased and Kira seemed to have been wiped off the map. Could Higuchi have been the real Kira all this time? No, that was heresy. But then, one day, he realized that perhaps Kira had given up. He had given up all his connections to his mode of killing and resumed a normal life. Hiroki never wanted to admit it, but as time went on it seemed as if ...as if Kira had given up; that in the prime of his destruction he had guilt. He couldn't have made a mistake； that was for sure. A god on Earth simply has too many complex thoughts to even think of making a mistake.　Sighing, he slowly began to give up hope for Kira. If he could not rule the world, then at least he should be punished for his sins before he relived his life over.

And slowly this disappointment turned into a general belief. Kira should be punished, and the man that should punish him should be fair and just, exactly just like Kira himself. Therefore, Hiroki grew an idea sub-consciously that, just as Kira revered himself as the god of this world, that Hiroki was the "divine judge". His days spent longing for any way, any way at all to find Kira and destroy him from the inside.

How luck had come to him when one day out of the sky a strange notebook descended. Labeled the Death Note, it list in the hand of Kira himself criminals known and unknown. To Hiroki, it was nothing more than an atrocity easily able to be burned. His hands cringing, he knows that this notebook should be destroyed. But hesitantly, he put it in his pocket.　It seems like the Death Note has this…strange power that denies it to be destroyed.

At home, in his room, his hands trembled with fear and cruel hate at the notebook he held. The temptation to use it, to see if it really worked became almost unbearable. Hiroki had tried to hide it from his eyes in many ways including throwing it out the window but to no avail.

His eyes cast upon the Death Note, and he said painfully, "I can't run away from this any longer. Whether this is real or not, this is indeed a record of Kira's destruction and consequently proof of his existence. But my mind...it is so drawn to take a pen….to write out an eek of words. A name. His name."

Hiroki referred to a man he only called my "That Man", or popularly known as his "Dad". In reality, he was nothing more than a rich and dirty businessman who bore his brother in illegitimacy. Afterwards, he had done nothing more than send a paltry share of money to Hiroki's household...just enough to keep them in existence.　Takahashi Minoru was by no means a great person, and in Hiroki's eyes he was a murderer, leaving behind his works to just die. And even in Suzumiya's great judgment and justice, the first one to die would be him.

Calmly in fear, he began etching the words of his father's death. It wouldn't be as easy as a heart attack. No, it had to be worse. In his mind, he visualized his father's smug face as he wrote:

Takahashi Minoru　10/21/07-10/25/07

Dies by suicide after 3 times failing.

10/21－Has relations with another woman and is caught on tape of his infidelity.

10／22－All stocks in Minoru's control plummet to 10％　Original price.

10/23－Loses house and all possessions; Forced to live on streets.

10／24－Attempts to die by jumping off building but falls on a mattress. Attempts to take sleeping pills to death but is shortly wakened up. Attempts to shoot oneself but recovers in harsher debt.

10／25－Attempts to come back to home but is refused and knifes himself.

Etching in the words, Hiroki doesn't know it but deep down he is smiling in complete insanity.　Even though he abhors it, in his hands is the greatest weapon in the known universe. The Death Note, who controls all and cannot be controlled, was finally in his hands. And even the shinigamis didn't know that this"Suzumiya　Hiroki" was to become the equal of Yagami Light. Finishing his entry, Hiroki gets ready for bed。It is nearly midnight as the alarm clock screeches.

_It is 12:00 10/21/07…_

The sun shown down its light on a bewildered Hiroki as he is reading the newspaper. It is 10\23, the third day of the punishments of Minoru. Hours after he had written down his name, there had been a quiet scandal about his father raping another woman. Even though everything had seemed normal, everyone knew about it and slowly grew suspicious of his father. Although it didn't seem to be exactly the way he intended it, the Death Note did its job faithfully. After all, if it had been done exactly the way Hiroki had intended, it probably wouldn't end up the way he wanted it to end. _The Death Note has a mind of its own_, he realized. Quietly acting innocent, he anticipated how the next few events would turn out.

As it had been written, all of Minoru's stocks were utterly destroyed as a result of a terrorist bombing. Every company had either condensed into a smaller company or had been destroyed. All of their stocks were worthless and coincidently, the day before the bombing Takahashi Minoru had invested all of his money. Not only that, but he had borrowed an incredible amount of money because of the mass increase in stocks the day before to invest. So he was in mass debt too.

The Death Note had all come to plan. Not only was it a weapon of death, but it mingled with fate, manipulating life and all the lives in it. And shortly now, he should have all of his possessions repossessed and his pilot plan would finally end…

The clock chimed, "It is 9:00 10 10\23\07…

--

"Honey, I'm terribly sorry about the last few years…I've never really realized before that I truly love you..."

It was disgusting. Outside the door his father complimented and seduced his innocent mother. As said by the Death Note, Minoru lay on the streets poor and drunk. At last, he had remembered his old family and attempted to return. Perhaps he could get back on his feet and leave them again. A relapse of long forgotten love. How convincing.

"You haven't changed once since I met you my love…how foolish I was to leave you…"

Disgusted by this mockery, Hiroki returned to his room. _It doesn't really matter_, he thought. _He'll die soon enough anyway._ Walking back, he thought he had heard a ghastly like voice. A laugh, a grin, a cough of fun. Could it have been?!...no, probably not. Grabbing a knife, bread, and butter he proceeded to his room for a snack before bed. In the morning he'll be dead. And I'll never have to worry about him again... His eyes slowly faded in and out while near his door. Opening it in dizziness, he didn't know what was happening to him. It was as if something knocked his head over and over again. His hands clutched out to reach the Death Note. Hiroki held it to his chest and he tumbled down to the ground.

_/It is 8:35 PM 10\25\07_

_--_

"Tell me, Hiroki," Minoru chided slowly to Hiroki's ear. "I know you're a smart kid and wouldn't reveal anything to me…but what exactly is this?"

Brandishing the Death Note out of his hand, his father stared angrily at Hiroki. Ripped into shreds, the pages turned to the page where Hiroki had written his father's fate. Both were sitting in a cold and steel room on black wooden chairs. He recognized this place…it was the old place our parents used to send us when we did wrongs in the basement. It was a dark and musty room that used to be a storage room for gold bars. Now it was the final confrontation between the two.

"I figure from the detail of these words that this might be explanation for what's happened to me," Minoru whispered confidently. "But I'm not the sort to believe this…so I'll ask you. _What in the hell_ is this thing and why have the past events been written in this?"

In his left hand was a knife, sharp and cleaved. Hiroki attempted to release himself, but realized that he was bound by ropes and could not release himself. Even in his seemingly sane tone of speech, he realized the true form of Minoru. He was completely insane, insane enough to kill his own son over a kiddy notebook. Even though that was the instrument of the killer Kira, his father didn't know that.

Suddenly, that laugh, that grin returned to his mind again. There was something other than Minoru and Hiroki. Something that was completely out of this world…unnatural. Both of them could feel something…the feeling of death and blood passed through the room.

"Who goes there?!" Minoru shouted in panic. "Don't move….whoever you are! I have a gun!"

Silence filled the area but Hiroki started feeling…claws? What… what was this?

"So," the dark voice said. "You really want to see me, eh? Well, then, since you screwed up my Death Note anyway, I might as well reveal myself to you…your last days should end in fear…"

A scream from Minoru! Something was definitely here and it hade now appeared to both of them. A dark shadowy figure appeared from above Hiroki's dead. His eyes were yellow and demonic wings flew from his back.

Staring at Minoru, he began to grin the worst grin in the world and laughed, "Pleased to meet you…I'm the Death God Ryuk present for your death."

-Death Note:: The Chronicles of Yagami Kuroya ::

As if a dark light had bounced off Minoru, his eyes darkened and he grew grins only vampire s could do. His dark skinned hands clutched onto the cutting knife while he sweat like pigs.

Feeling numb, he smirked, "So…if you are a Death God, then what are you going to do to me? Take away me soul? Do my soul justice? It's all lies! I'm merely reinstating what is mine!"

Ryuk questioned, "What makes you think I'm here to kill you? I'm merely here to watch…"

"Watch what?"

"Mr. Takahasi," Ryuk replied, "You've read the Death Note and known all its contents. You should know how you will die in this place."

Hiroki stood paralyzed from the fear of dying. But all of a sudden he remembered how his father's fate would end. There was no way he could die, and there was all the reason for Minoru to die. All of a sudden he knew what to do; standing up, he held his hands to his sides.

Calmingly, he told Minoru, "Father, if you wish to kill me, then do so. I hold no fear, because I wrote in your name your death. And by his name, Kira will strike you down so hard you'll feel it in hell!"

Gritting his teeth, Minoru began to run to Hiroki. With eyes ready to kill, he thrust his knife with all his power. He did so with incredible swiftness that most people would die from the first strike. Minoru knew he had to at least strike Hiroki once…or else he would be doomed not to return.

Hiroki easily dodged all of the hits, moving left when he moved to the right. It was as if the Death Note had bestowed upon him unnatural powers. Hiroki realized that if the events written had to appear, then such powers had to be given. If he had taken a hit, then Minoru would not die or wouldn't die of knifing. Now that he thought about it, if the events were to happen…then it would be most likely that Minoru wouldn't stab himself….which meant….he would have to do it.

"I…I..," Minoru stammered. "I will live and you, a child, will not stop me!" Taking a last lunge, reaching with all his strength Minoru blasted his hands through the air towards Hiroki's chest.

Too slow. Hiroki took his hands and pushed against his father's chest. Minoru slipped and his hands let go of the knife as he started to fall down. Grabbing the knife, he placed it horizontally from where his father was to fall and pushed up. The sharp edge ripped through his body as blood poured from the carcass. Almost ruthlessly, he began ripping and dismembering parts of the body without mercy. His eyes were feral and cutting and killing a man didn't seem so hard. His father was a criminal that deserved death for all he had done.

"Father, I've never talked to you about anything in my life…but listen to me once…you know about Kira? Well…I've never realized why he'd do such things, even to criminals. But now I know. He's doing it so those scums like you never get away. He's the Superman and the Spiderman in the only way reality can take. He is Justice..."

But then all of a sudden, Hiroki realized that most of the time criminals did deserve more than what they were given. A murderer shouldn't be allowed to live. A kidnapper shouldn't go scot free. But they were allowed to live and go scot free. No one wanted to admit this, but the world did need a divine punisher. There had to be someone with enough courage to kill the scum of this world. Before, it was probably the previous Kira, but he had disappeared out of cowardice. There had to be someone new. It had to be Suzumiya Hiroki.

"It seems," Ryuk grinned. "That you finally get what Kira was trying to say. Since I figure you'll try to take his place, I might as well stay a while."

Picking up the keys from his father's pocket, he said, "You only get half of it…yes there has to be a divine punisher…but no matter what he'll be in the wrong."

Opening the door, Hiroki said, "In the end Kira has saved me. I commend him for that, but in my eyes "Kira" will always be an evil, but a necessary evil. I'll take his place, but I will find the original Kira and I will punish him for abandoning his project. I will not allow a murderer to go free. It's a battle, a challenge, and one that will…"

Grinning happy, he whispered, "will be happily entertaining."

From the distance, his mother began running to him with tears in her eyes. And Hiroki's eyes, although the same to everyone else, were different. There was a maniacal look to them, almost as if he had inherited a certain trait overnight.

_So, Ryuk thought. He's going to catch the attention of Light and force him into a corner. Hiroki's going to reveal the true form of Yagami, and release the true Kira. How…entertaining. Just like Light said, it'll be the battle between Kira and Kira. But…I wonder how it'll end up for the old crew. _

_But…it seems the rules of the Death Note have changed. The Death King might've done something about this case…guess he's thinking I'm not going to get this back in time…_

**_Four weeks later—_**

_**I**rreversible, my fears approach me,_

_**A**gainst the walls of death I have no fear,_

_**M**ore, I am afraid that Kira will touch me once more,_

_**W**aiting in the abyss, I shall stand guard vigilantly,_

_**A**gainst the Light Brigade soon to form against the god,_

_**I**n it they shall fight bravely, but—_

_**T**o vain they fight endlessly, for Kira is not man but god,_

_**I**t is not a single idea but a train of thought,_

_**N**o man can resist but all man can have,_

_**G**od is my unknown witness that justice will be handed,  
**K**ira is his angel, and no one can confess,_

_**I**nstead, thou shalt revere him and follow his word,  
**R**evealing a world full of good and love and the just,_

_**A**gain, fear not Kira but the world that shall come to pass. _

"And," L asked Light, "This is the note that civilians have found on several known criminals as they committed suicide?"

Light answered, "Well, this poem has been translated into several languages but in the end they say the same thing. I believe that the English translation, however, is more detailed than the other forms."

"Well, it's interesting to say that the least. It's been a while since Kira has appeared in the newspapers. It's causing quite a noise," L said. "What do you think about it?"

"There…" Light replied. "There is a story about this poem. It tells of the formation of a Light Brigade, taken obviously from another poem, which will constantly fight against Kira forever in vain. This is obviously the intent of Kira in relation to the Japanese police and obviously what he wants. He will always want someone trying to catch him but calmly he will run away leaving only tracks."

L smiled, "Well done, Light. This also shows that this Kira is obviously different from the rest. It is because our culprit does not believe that he is a god but that Kira is an idea that many people will have. That there should be justice in this world and that Kira is the solution and that is how Kira is god."

"No man can resist but all man can have...this quote has the intention that perhaps Kira is offering a choice unlike his predecessors. There can be none that will try to find and destroy Kira, but those that oppose his rule can leave. This might mean that Kira will only exercise his power over a certain area as long as he rules."

"Not only that," Light said. "When the author is speaking of "God", I doubt he is referring to the heavenly god as he is described as "unknown" but as a separate person. This means that the god he speaks of does not know of him but that he has witnessed his power. And from the next line, Kira is his "angel". An interpretation of this might mean that the current Kira has possessed his power by means of transference."

L replied, "That's true. Now, before we get to the most certain part, let's talk about the top and the bottom parts. More, I am afraid that Kira will touch me once more,

Waiting in the abyss, I shall stand guard vigilantly. Using the information said, the author is afraid of confrontation of the "real" Kira, but that he will stand guard of his "rule" until the real Kira takes his throne back. "

"Next up. Again, fear not Kira but the world that shall come to pass. This is reinstating the possibility of two Kiras, one that is unknown to the power but has witnessed so. Fear not the Kira who is punishing on the principles of the real Kira, but fear the world that will come from the real Kira's beliefs."

"So, this Kira does not rather mind that Kira's beliefs are wrong or not, but for some reason is continuing his project. He is standing guard till the real Kira returns to his throne. Although this does not reveal anything about the person himself, it does reveal that he is not the real Kira and is waiting for him. And because he has the courage to take up Kira, he does believe that Kira is justice, whether needed or not."

Laughing, L continued. "And just in case that we don't figure this out, he added another note. Look at the beginning of the words. They spell out something."

Light peered at the poem again, "'I…I AM WAITING KIRA'. Funny, he doesn't think much of us, does he? I guess there are two ways to think of this, both true. I am the waiting Kira, or I am waiting for Kira."

L mentioned, "This guy…he's really smart. He's revealed to us all of this psychology but I can't even think of what kind of person would be. But I know for one, that he'll reveal more, and if this author's right…"

Pausing, L continued, "He will lead us to himself and to the real Kira. But regardless, we've been thinking enough. Let's take a break".

He wondered what kind of person Kira would have to be to pass on his legacy to this new "Kira"…he wasn't the same at all.

Suddenly, something inside Light sparked! This wasn't any ordinary poem that Kira could've written. There was something more, something implied. The poem, once all the formalities were stripped, was a letter of challenge to the world. It was a challenge to find the real Kira and the waiting Kira. To whoever was able to see the poem and its meanings, they would be the ones. No longer was it restricted to the FBI or the Japanese police, but this author…he's playing a damn game!—

The next day—

"Oy, you hear from the news? Kira is back, or so they say…like seventy criminals committed suicide and left the exact same note!"

"Yeah I heard. The Japanese police said that the note had a special meaning to it, but the only thing they've revealed is the note itself. Although L also said that he asks everyone to find the truths in the note."

"Yeah, I heard from my dad that there's some weird relationship in Kira...he says that in the minds of many men that Kira is in all of them. I mean, it really makes it complex…it's not as simple as "this guy is Kira and he is killing these people because they have done wrongs".

Hiroki walked through the sidewalks hearing all these stories from the civilians near him on the way to school. With glee, he walked several blocks until he reached a cluster of large buildings. He knew he didn't have to go, after that near death experience he had. The police had removed the body and questioned him for a few hours. All he had revealed to him was that he was kidnapped for ransom. While they were in the room, Kira was said to have appeared to Minoru and killed him in front of his eyes. He knew that this would make notice to whoever Kira was part of, so he allowed this story to be.

Sooner or later, they'd notice him. He'd make them.

"Hiroki," Ryuk said behind him. "I don't really care too much but I'm confused what was the point of revealing your intentions to the world? That, and why'd you tell the police that Kira killed your father?"

"Well…for one…Kira did kill my father but the main point is that I'm trying to find the real Kira, and most likely if he did lose his memory then he'd be working with L. Also, the reason I released that poem is that I need the world to search for me. At this point, no one knows anything about me and eventually they would give up and let Kira be. I can't let this happen."

"So I reveal my intentions and leave bits and traces of myself in the people I kill. Eventually, those who are worthy will search for me among the traces. Among these people…Kira will definitely come."

Reaching the school gates, Hiroki soon heard the bell and began to sprint. Yes, the greatest detectives of the world will soon look for me. Among them Kira will be present and when I finally find him…I will crush him.

_During school, Light and L are at the headquarters alone after all the rest have begun home._

"So," Light asked. "Kira is revealing nothing to us, even when we try to trap him in the news. He shows no information about him, just the demands he makes and his intentions. There really are no clues."

L replied, "Maybe…but we have to realize that all this Kira is doing is calling out what he calls the "real Kira". This has been done before when the second Kira went on TV to call out the actual Kira. After the broadcast, it had been apparent that the two had met. This implies that both Kiras knew each other, while before one didn't know who Kira was."

"Therefore, we assume that this Kira doesn't know the current one either. And for some reason, the current Kira doesn't know who he is. And, after more investigation of the poem, I have found more information hidden in the notes."

"Really," Light said with bright eyes. "I figured we'd learned everything, but then I realized that these extra lines must mean something else."

"Well, when the person says—nevermind that for now. It's been getting pretty boring getting all worked out over a stupid poem," L sighed. "How's your life outside this case been?"

"…Misa and I recently broke up," Light depressingly replied. "She said that she loved me for my mystery and my courage. But lately, she finds that she's been wanting more. Amane said something about finding out Kira for herself. I don't mind I guess."

"…I've noticed," L said. "You've put way too much work into this case. After all, you have more of a life outside of this. Perhaps Misa left you because of this."

Light doubted, "I'm not sure why I'm so into this case. It feels like something inside of me is yearning to find Kira…something deep in my soul. I've put everything aside so that I can finally calm my intellect."

L replied, "The Death Note has many properties, it seems. It causes people to change into completely different people. Those who you think would never betray you will suddenly become your death. You face a life of cat and mouse, where a single false step ends in one's death. This was what I felt when I fought against the first Kira. Do you really want this kind of life?"

"I…I want more out of this life. I don't care about good grades, money, women, or anything. There's something fun in chasing such a person," Light smirked.

L sighed, "Then…you must forgive me. This won't be long. I've pinpointed Kira to one person. The last key of the puzzle lies in the first two verses. I'll return your life to you soon enough."

Standing up half heartedly, L began walking out the door. He doubted whether Light was still Kira or not since it's been over a few months since they started working together. He must have been abandoned by the real Kira then…it was safe.

"My name is Laurel Lawliet. Knowing this, I ask you to never touch that Death Note or I will die, definitely."

And that was his decision. If Light were to ever revert, then he would probably die. However, he doubted whether he'd ever do that. He knows that touching the Death Note would have such effects. Although…if this new Kira were to ever have contact with Yagami, then most likely that would be the case. After all, Eve never sinned till someone told her she could sin.

After School—

It is 6:oo and all school activities have ceased to continue. It is dark and misty outside and there are reports of a thunderstorm. Regardless, Hiroki continues to tread towards a small building near the outskirts of his school. Recently, he had received a note randomly passed to him. Its contents revealed the first two lines of his poem and the words "Who dost thou have no fear?" and the location of this abandoned hut.

With Ryuk in delightful sight of a confrontation, Hiroki opens the door, knowing that in the room opens a game of intense concentration. One off tune word or anything that might provoke suspicion and he'd be out of the job.

Inside, only darkness reigned as one set of eyes illuminated the room. A dark man with unkempt hair sat on a pillow, with a block of sugar in his hands. Slowly pinching it to pieces, he sat up half-heartedly.

"I'd never thought you'd come," L smugly said. "But come, Kira, and let's chat.

Chapter I – Complete.

"I'm flattered," Hiroki announced. "That someone as…famous as you should ever suspect me of being the greatest killer in history."

L replied, "To be honest, it's not even a suspect. It's a notion. But it's the only notion I have, and therefore I know you are Kira."

"Oh…really? And how can this notion be?" Hiroki curiously said. "After all, I'm not smart and I'm not and haven't done anything particularly interesting. I mean, I was held captive by the father and that I might've killed him by defense…but the only thing different about that was that I saw Kira or whatever that monster was."

"On the contrary," L retorted. "At the least you've seen Kira yourself, but I beg to differ. I doubt you ever had that sort of vision. I believe that you personally set that up so that you could meet me. And what a better way to find Kira than through the man that's trying to catch him."

Hiroki grunted, "How positive you are if you could be so definite. But…if I were Kira, wouldn't you be dead? You came here to find out if I was Kira, but I bet you're only trying to find a scapegoat."

"All right," L sighed. "Then I might as well point out the facts. Let's see what you think of it. At this point we have deducted that there are two Kiras currently in conflict. One Kira has no recollection of past events. The other Kira has obtained the power but is reluctant to use it until he receives information from the real Kira."

Hiroki smiled a little bit, "If Kira were to be finding the real Kira, then what is the point of staying in school all day and working hard instead of perhaps…finding Kira? If…I were Kira, I'd find any way to somehow reach him. This would imply that perhaps he would attempt to join your offices."

"That's true. It's not a lie that this Kira would most likely not be a student…perhaps an adult around his twenties. But that would be too vague. How…then would be find this Kira?"

_He's trying to trap me. Anything I say might incriminate me. If I say a team of some sort and he sets one up, then I can't go. Otherwise, I can clearly be considered a suspect!_

_But…there is no choice…I never thought I'd have to consider this option but—_

Hiroki grimly answered, "The best choice, logically, would be to set up a team to find Kira based on the message he sent to us. The challenge to the whole world to find the Kiras. Now, once all these people have gathered together, then it is incredibly likely that Kira will be part of this group."

"Correct answer," L smiled. "It is likely that you are not Kira. So now…from your answer I offer you a chance to catch this Kira. It is true that the best idea is to set up a team of Kira catchers and so I propose that you be part of this group. I'll back you up on your innocence and perhaps…we can even be friends."

"I'll consider it.

"You have by next week. You'll receive a phone call next week from the police asking that you meet them there for a clarification on your tickets. If you choose to pay, then you'll be asked to enter a room. If you choose to delay, I will pay those tickets."

"Then, farewell."


	2. Chapter 2

_At Home—_

Sitting on his chair, Hiroki is frantically writing in the Death Note. From afar, it may seem like he was perfectly happy with the world. But in reality, he was stricken with pain and fear. _What if he got caught? Why was he doing this? Do I enjoy this at all?_

Hiroki glumly thought, "Sometimes I lose sight of what is good and evil. I know that Kira is evil, but at this time I realize that I'm doing exactly what this man was doing."

"Everyday I constantly worry about my situation. I'm afraid of getting caught before I am able to give this curse up. The whole act of killing…it frightens me. I lived a normal life and I have morals. I think all the time about how Kira is evil but here I am doing his job acting as a substitute."

"I'm afraid that through my killing I will somehow let something loose. At this moment, I am gaining information through the news and newspapers like the old Kira. I know that through deduction that Kira's position is one unimportant. That he is just an ordinary person. "

"Through the newspapers and TV news, he probably realizes that the people who die are in importance from this certain area. More people have died in this city than all of Japan. Also, I bet he's even deducted what news station and newspaper I read and watch. Afterwards, he punched in the first two lines recently and ding. There's my name"

"L has found me that easily and set up a trap. He knows that I am Kira and will catch me. But before I get caught, I must find the real Kira himself. He was noticed this, and therefore has given me an offer I can't refuse."

"L realizes that the real Kira is probably among those that he works with. However, he can't do anything until I somehow reveal him. Therefore, I know that the real Kira will be part of this team along with Shugo and me. So there will be at least 3 Kiras at the party."

"Most likely L will only be using the smartest person in his team as his partner and use either seekers of Kira or other Death Note users. The poem I wrote insists that only the most brilliant of people will ever realize the importance of the meanings. So that means that among all these people there will be two from the original team"

"L…and Kira…fighting against me together…how fun."

While speaking, a message on his computer popped up. It was a notice from a strange location without any real tracing. However, it didn't matter who sent it, but it was perhaps the most unanticipated thing that could've happened. Normally, he would never get any messages. Hiroki did pretty well in school but he didn't have any real friends and the ones he did he would never share any secrets with. Usually, they would hang out with the "real" friends. All people would ever ask him for would be like…school help or something like that. And definitely, he'd remember their names. But this one…hmm…

From AmaneyaRhem104

_Hello…you might not know who I am (I hope I hid this well), but I hear around the area that you've seen Kira or at least that's what they say. I've heard from L what he thinks about you, and it might seem that way. However, I have a more exact idea of what you might be doing. We should both have reapers, and I have the eyes so I can see if you're a User or not. I'll meet you at…Aoyama in two hours. We'll walk to the meeting too. _

Picking up his bag, Hiroki began to contemplate how this factor would influence his commands. However, he was a little alarmed when this messenger showed knowledge of the Death Note, as well as the fact that she had the eyes. Ryuk had presented to him the trade of life for eyes, but he never really considered it. Hiroki thought of his current predicament as a substitute. Soon enough, the real Kira would have his Death Note back and he would begin judging again. And perhaps he'd live a normal life…maybe even catching the real Kira...and so he declined the eyes deal.

However, the fact that she had the eyes was interesting in itself. If this anonymous user had the Death Note eyes, then she knew of his method of killing. Therefore, she knew everything and could substitute as Kira once the meetings began. However, if she was against Kira, then she would be an excellent tool for bringing about his downfall. One thing was for sure though. Like L, this person also knew he was Kira from the clues he had presented. This would mean that this person was part of this team.

Out the door he went. His mother probably wouldn't notice him gone. It's been a while since she had noticed him. Most of the time, she would just work all day ever since Minoru died. It was a bit depressing for her, but she seemed to enjoy it. This neglect proved to be an excellent way to write in his judgments. In a sense, he sort of felt bad, but he was never treated that well.

Walking off toward the train station, he was set off for Aoyama.

_In Aoyama—_

It was like standing in the abyss of black darkness without any idea where the light was. Hiroki stood among hundreds and hundreds of people without any idea of who this anonymous person was. Really, over the two hours he had been here, he had had no idea how to find this person at all. All the note said was that the person would use his or her eyes to find him.

However, his worries soon ended. An arm wrapped around his and before he knew it, a cute and petit girl stood next to him. Smiling, she led Hiroki around to an alleyway. Could it really be that such a girl could really handle the Death Note? Silently, he followed her.

Leaning on the wall, the girl slowly introduced herself as Amane Misa, who oddly happened to be a star or sorts. She had once been girlfriend to Light Yagami, who was co-leader of the Kira investigation until recently. However, this was not due to her lack of love for him but rather…

"I found the truth," Amane confessed. "I discovered the fruit of knowledge and found out all things, including some I never wanted to know."

Amane said that shortly after Higuchi was proven to be Kira, life had returned to what seemed to be normal. However, the reaper Rem, out of some form of love for Misa, had revealed to her the location of the hidden Death Note. After attaining it, she learned why she had loved Light in the first place. It was because he was…

"Light was someone that I used to love very much, before I ever met him. I adored him day and night. But after a while, he just…stopped being who I loved. Of course, I still loved him for who he was, but I realized that he will never be what I expect him to be."

Misa cried, "And so I left him, and he dropped down to darkness. I don't know what L and Light do in their off hours, but I don't care anymore. All I care now is finding this Kira they are looking for. I'm thinking that he will know how to restore his memory."

Hesitently, Hiroki asked, "This…Light you speak of. Could he, by any chance, be the real "Kira" that we all speak of? After all, you reference to him being someone but then suddenly stopping. Maybe he was once Kira, but for some reason he forgot who he was."

"Perhaps," Misa replied. "Rem tells me I won't remember everything but I still can retain some things because I am still in a state of love with whoever Light used to be."

Hiroki said to Misa, "Then it would definitely be helpful for both of us if we join together to regain Light's memory back. I might not be totally convinced, but I believe that if we go towards this common goal, we'll at least get closer to the truth."

"The way you say it," Misa suspiciously said. "It seems like you're Kira himself. The one that's been causing all this trouble. Are you?"

"You have said it."

"Then it seems awfully clear what our job is, isn't it? We are to fully prove that Yagami Light is Kira, and that he is truly hiding from all of us in his cowardly genius."

Coming towards, Misa, Hiroki instinctively hugged her. "Yes," Hiroki calmly whispered in her ear. Without notice, Misa touched his shoulder with a loose piece of paper. Instantaneously, he felt another presence than Ryuk. He believed it to be another Death God, perhaps this Rem she was talking about.

"Let's go now, to the meeting point where all truths converge."

Police Station—

Shortly after entering the station, people slowly entered in at a slow rate every 20 minutes. It was a slow process, but it proved to be an interesting time. About nineteen people had reported to have found hidden messages and hints that Kira revealed. However, most of them have either only received secondary information or complete nonsense because a good deal were just screwing around with the information.

After around 4-5 hours, it was just Misa left. She stood up and with a faithful smile winked at Hiroki. Afterwards, it was only him, Ryuk, and Rem in the cold and dark waiting room. It was the perfect time to ask.

"Rem," Hiroki asked. "When Misa said that she was able to partially recover her memories due to her being in the state of love, is that true?"

Rem replied, "Yes…it is."

Hiroki grinned, "So basically one can say that the rules have changed in a sense. After all, I've read in the Death Note that if one cannot recover the Death Note after 30 days, then one cannot recover one's memory."

Ryuk coughed, "Well…it's not like the memory is lost forever, it's just that it's forgotten who it belongs to. And normally, when one erases his memory, it's not like that person would suddenly want it back either. Therefore one can conclude that the memory is indeed lost."

"However," Rem blurted. "When one has even a little hint of what he was before the erase, then he is in a state where he can receive partial memory. The Death Note can recognize its previous owners and therefore can release at least enough so that the person has a vague idea of what happened."

Smiling, Hiroki asked, "So…the rules have somewhat changed? How can that be?"

Rem answered, "Well most rules are already there…but the thing is that they aren't revealed to us. They're locked in the Shinigami King's vault where they won't ever be used. But something weird has happened and a handful of new rules have appeared to us by revelation."

"Wait…so there's new rules now? Hmm…mind telling me a few? If I can use any of these, then L might not be able to catch onto them so easily?"

Rem answered, "Well…there's a bunch that only relate to Shinigamis themselves and a few that have been given to humans. It's a little difficult to remember but I've written this many in my Death Note.

_Added rules for the 308th Period of Loquiacian_

_Strict Procession Rule – Shinigami entering the human world have the option of assuming human nature. However, life span will be cut to 1/5th of original life span and extra years accumulated from killing humans will not be added in the state of humanity. At any time, Shinigami can relinquish their human body and the leftover years will be the lifespan of the Shinigami body._

_Memory Recuperation Rule- Previously, humans who have released their Death Notes or have had their Death Notes stolen had to recover their memories within a specified time (one month) or their memories would be erased permanently. However, it is now possible for partial memory recovery only when the person is realistically in the state similar before releasing memories. For example, if the Death Note user killed children and released the Death Note, then the only way for that memory to be recovered would be if the User started to willingly kill children by hand._

_Shinigami Eyes Link Addition – In addition to being able to trade half a life span for Shinigami eyes, it is possible for two humans to halfen their life span and join their lives together. Therefore, if two people with 80 years left halfen their life span in this deal, then they would still have 80 years left. However, if one person were to die prematurely, then the years added by that person are nullified._

_By this deal, one person gains Shinigami eyes and the other person gains the ability to use these eyes and see through that person's eyes._

_Ressurection Ideal Rule- Shinigami now have the ability to erase names written in the Death Note. Bodies who have not decayed will have restored souls with partial mental decay. The nature of this method is not fully understood and therefore has to be discovered._

_Death Note Nullification Rule- Pages of the Death Note scanned by laser will become null in their ability to kill. However, the power of the pages will transfer over to the new pages. This prevents human mass assembly of Death Notes._

_Human Shinigami Rule- Because of confusion in the Shinigami World, it has been discovered that man can reach the threshold between the two worlds (man and shinigami). However, the nature of this process has yet to be understood. It is in the best interests however that current Shinigami living in the human world not to reveal the method of returning to our world._

"Hmm…" Hiroki hummed. "They are certainly interesting and will be of use in the future, but as far as _I know_ most of them have little capability to me right now. What interests me though hare the first three."

Ryuk laughed, "I thought they would. The first one was probably the greatest shock for me! What kind of shinigami would jump at the chance to be as low as human! That's preposterous, even more so at the conditions."

Rem answered, "Well…the reason why this was allowed is because this nullifies the only way Shinigami can die, for a price. It has been determined that if shinigami purposely increase man's life span, they fall apart due to subtraction of integrity."

Hiroki asked, "What's so wrong about that? I'd think that there would be millions and millions of shinigami all over the place."

"There's only a limited amount of shinigami and not all of them are like Ryuk and like to fuck up with life—"

"Well," Ryuk bumped in. "The shinigami world is basically a land of death. If something is subtracted from it, then death is attacked. It has something to do with something retarded you guys did a long time ago."

"Huh—! Could that story really be…."

Rem explained, "Well, yeah if the whole Garden of Eden thing you're talking about, then yes. The Shinigami World used to be a great beautiful garden filled with animals and trees. But you humans did something stupid and the garden was burned as millions of dying apples fell to the ground. The animals became shinigami and death in the form of Death Notes swept through the lands."

Ryuk explained further, "The Shinigami King was supposed to be some sort of great leader back in the old days but he got shackled to that world and now does some weird thing in his magic tree. Recently in the past millennia he sort of got old fast. Lost some hairs, that fag haha."

Hiroki curiously smiled, "So if he's who I'm thinking about, then he's letting shinigami become men so that they won't die so fast?"

Rem replied, "That, and he assumes that more people will die quicker and perhaps even shinigami will become leaders that get people dying more quickly."

"And…" Hiroki asked. "About the second rule, what was the point of that? Seems like that was an old addition or something. It seems like that could've always happened."

Rem pointed out, "Yeah, it's pretty old. In fact, this could've always happened. However, certain…"cases" such as in Misa's case started to surface, and therefore the Shinigami King decided to release this rule."

"I think though," Ryuk blurted. "That the third rule would be most beneficial to you. I believe you plan to use this to the best ability."

"Yes," Hiroki answered. "I'm planning to use this rule. It has proven to be most efficient if I do so. I will half my life span, but in return I will learn of the name of Kira more easily."

Looking up, he speculated, "I will do so with the Third Kira. Far from the battlefield, I shall look through his eyes and defeat L."

The bell dinged and signaled that it was ready for Hiroki to enter. Grabbing his things, Hiroki entered the steel door with Ryuk and Rem at his side. It was time…

In the White Room—

Six chairs sat among a white desk—four of them with settlers among them. Looking around, Hiroki stood dazed in wonder how large this place was. It seemed like the outside was smaller than the inside, really. But then again, who knows how far he went underground after he entered those stairs.

Sitting in one of the metallic chairs was of course, Misa with pink rosy cheeks and staring eyes. Next to him was a gothic looking man with fierce eyes and messy hair but dressed up in proper clothes. Afterwards was a man in rather formal clothing. White shirt and blue jeans with no socks in his white shoes. His eyes were lined with bags as if he had never slept before. Hiroki guessed that this man must be L. However, the man next to him excited him even more.

It was a man, around 20, calmly sitting with his hands folded. His eyes were tired and blue. He had dirty orange hair and perfect white skin. Also dressed informally, he seemed to look almost familiar. Was this…?—

For sure, it was that man they all speak of…Yagami Light. This was the legend of who was equal to L himself. And…what Hiroki believed to be Kira. But his eyes…he didn't seem to be at first. He almost seemed broken and disappointed.

Standing up, L began to fold his hands. "As much as I'd like to begin our meeting, as it seems that all of us are here…we're not done. I know I've told you that exactly 5 will enter into these doors but I confess that I bear false witness."

"This next man is the one of whom I consider Kira most of all. I call him the Third Kira. Yes, it seems like at first there may only be two Kiras, but I digress. It is only fitting for three."

"In order for Kira to come here, he knows that he would be monitored at certain times and eventually caught in the act. Therefore, he needs someone to take the blame if he gets caught. He needs someone completely mental, willing to take the consequences of his actions. So, let's welcome our next guest."

The doorknob began to turn. Hiroki would've felt a little bit of surprise that L had gone so far as to suspect a Third, but he knew. This Third Kira L talked of was part of his plan, after all. Once this man is caught, Kira would be completely free.

A bald man in sunglasses poked out of the door. He was large and strong-muscles. Wearing a black trench-coat and black dress pants, he felt like he was from the yakuza. Sweating constantly, he slowly walked over to his seat hunched forward.

"Now," L began. "We may start with of course our names. Don't worry, they can be aliases, because after all our Kira will be able to see our true names."

"Suzumiya Hiroki"

"Amane Misa"

"Hideki Ryuuga"

"Mikami Teru"

"Yagami Light"

Silent for a while, the bald man took several moments to say his name. Slowly, the words eeked out, however.

"…Yagami Kuroya."

"How…" L hesitated. "coincidental. Never mind, let's begin….

Chapter II Complete

Suddenly, L pulls out another Death Note, the one that he confiscated from Higuchi. Laying it out on the table, he asks, "Do any of you recognize this?" Everyone, knowing that they probably have had contact with the notebook to have gone this far, nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'd assume that most of you know this thing," L agreed. "Then you all probably know that this is the weapon for whom Kira kills. It is likely that he has another one identical to this and therefore any form of murder is available."

"Now, I'll get to the point that concerns you all. We should all agree that the current Kira is seeking to renew the real Kira's memory back. Therefore, we also conclude that the current Kira is willing to go anywhere to find the real Kira. And what a better place to find Kira than a team based on finding him."

"So my preposition is this: out of us six, one of us is Kira—actually two of us are Kira. One of them is the Kira that wishes to find the real Kira and the other is just lollygagging around having fun not knowing that he is being chased."

"So," Mikami questioned. "How should we find these Kiras? In fact, why should we believe that you aren't Kira?"

Pulling out a map, L laid it out on the glass table. It was map of the whole city and large areas around it. Also, there were dots signifying the general area where the criminals died. Taking out a marker, L scribbled five circles. One was around the city itself, and the others around the outskirts in the four cardinal directions.

"Currently," L stated. "This city is the most concentrated area of deaths in the country. There is a large cluster of criminals that are killed everyday, including minor offenses. However, the deaths outskirt the city as well, but only in the areas where all of us live. I can assume from that then that at least some of us are Kira."

Looking at the chart, Hiroki assumed that most of those deaths were his. It was true that he centered most of his deaths around the city and a few in the outskirts, but he looked at the chart twice. There stood several circles that he hadn't done near the outskirts. Perhaps L was trying to get a confession out of someone or screwing around with this group. However, he refrained from making comment.

"But," Mikami asked. "What about the times when the news was shut off? I know for one that about two weeks ago the station had a 'holiday break.'"

Oh yeah. That was the time when he just started doing a few deaths. Hiroki assumed that L was making some tests to see if Kira really determined all souls or just discovered information from the news. Since he couldn't get anything new, Hiroki just killed a few reserves and took a break. Amane took a careful look at Hiroki for a second in fear but quickly turned back.

L smiled, "Now…that leads to an interesting discovery."

Taking out yet another map that was already marked, L pointed to yet the city again. Hiroki presumed that there would be around ten or so circles but in reality there were more criminals killed than he had done…or….

"The people killed you see here are not any criminals TV could've reported. In fact, these people are just ordinary citizens. Sure, some of them had speeding tickets or small stealing from stores, but they would've been punished lightly. But this…this is not the normal thinking. The Kira we know speculates on what the real Kira would've done. However, these deaths I assume are the result of yet an unknown Kira. Therefore, we can also conclude that within us that there is more than simply one Kira."

Raising his hand, Kuroya asked, "So…if there are even two Kiras among us, then that leaves almost 1/3 of the group unreliable. Therefore, how may we determine who is trustworthy and who isn't?"

Light agreed, "We can't really trust anyone, even as Mikami says, L himself. I've reviewed the factors that may apply to this and honestly unless we have some way to settle this all we have is a stalemate."

L nodded, "Yeah…it's somewhat difficult. Not only for me but for the man trying to capture the real Kira."

"Therefore I've proposed a system of investigation that treats with no bias. Although I know that I myself have a few preferences to who I think is Kira, I know that if we keep nudging all that's going to happen is nothing."

Closing his eyes, L told the group, "I know that the Kira in here agrees with me on this, sadly. We'll be investigating each other, five on one. If there is any change in the crime rate, we'll know. The investigation will continue till there is no doubt that that person is not Kira."

"This hopefully will benefit us all. If we can get to Kira and his spawns first, then it will be good for us. If, however, Kira reaches his aim first, then we'll hopefully be able to intercept this communication and bring their relationship to light."

Sweating, Hiroki turned to the group. Each of them were slightly surprised at this proposition. However, they all recovered their cool. Hiroki all had some idea that each one of them had something to hide, especially him. His vigilant eyes stared towards L and Light. What bastards they were, that they could investigate us all without any harm to their integrity.

Nonetheless, this was good for him. Once the investigation turns to Light, he'd be able to reveal certain truths to him that hopefully will turn his current mode to one similar to Light. If he could become Kira before, then he can still turn now.

"How," Kuroya asked. "Will be determine who will be investigated?"

Folding his hands, L answered with cold eyes, "It's pretty simple. We'll do it with simple straws. Let's hope we get Kira on our first try. Pretty stressful, isn't it?"

Everyone was somewhat flabbergasted but nodded in agreement. After L clapped his hands, an old man in a dress suit came in with a glass filled with six straws. Placing it on the ground, he introduced himself as Watari and left the room.

"Now that we're at the strings of fate," L grinned. "Let's begin this horrible and paranoiac game. I'll discuss the rules after we draw. Should be interesting, right Kira?"

Clenching his jaw, Hiroki extended his arm for a straw at the same time everyone did. Looking through the hole, he didn't see anything interesting about it. It must've been normal. Staring at the rest, it looked like everyone else got normal straws as well. But, there was one left in the glass. Hiroki guessed that must've been the investigation straw. Mikami was the last one left.

Picking it up in complete calmness, Mikami revealed a thin piece of paper. On it was a congratulatory card that everyone laughed merrily at. Peering at Mikami, however, he didn't seem so happy. In fact, he wasn't even surprised when he got picked. It was like he had planned it so.

"All right…" L looked down. "We'll continue this tomorrow then. See you later."

The Death Note lay on the ground in complete silence. In the laughter, Hiroki could see Light staring at it.

_**Chapter III Complete**_

























—



At the train station, Hiroki stares at this small piece of paper that Mikami gave him as everyone started to leave. To him, it was just a lot of scrambled words with some English that didn't make any sense. He could recognize phrases such as "Death Gods" and "hand of God" and a few words but there was…nothing! But there was one thing though...he could just see the word "Dantes" on it. Hopefully, this referred to Edmond Dantes and his quest for revenge. Looking at it strangely, he could make out "Dantes shall…something again. Interpreting it, he might be able to fit in "rise" or "be reborn". But still, Hiroki couldn't make any sense.

"Ryuk," Hiroki wondered. "I wonder if you know what any of this is? It's rather useless to me in this…language."

Ryuk grinned, "Oh this isn't any foreign language. In fact, it's plain old English. It just looks rather weird. In fact, it seems to have been made with Shinigami accenting."

"Shini—" Hiroki blurted. "Are you saying that this Mikami Teru might have relations to shinigami?"

"This guy's writing is just good enough to be a shinigami himself. Not only that but the phrase at the bottom creeps me out. "I know what you are doing Ryuk…"

Hiroki laughed, "So this guy does know you…how interesting. And you say that he might be shinigami? I suppose this might make sense now with the first revision rule. Perhaps it's even the Shinigami King."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Ryuk said. "I hear he's really bored nowadays. Maybe bored enough to play the Kira game."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

























—



At the train station, Hiroki stares at this small piece of paper that Mikami gave him as everyone started to leave. To him, it was just a lot of scrambled words with some English that didn't make any sense. He could recognize phrases such as "Death Gods" and "hand of God" and a few words but there was…nothing! But there was one thing though...he could just see the word "Dantes" on it. Hopefully, this referred to Edmond Dantes and his quest for revenge. Looking at it strangely, he could make out "Dantes shall…something again. Interpreting it, he might be able to fit in "rise" or "be reborn". But still, Hiroki couldn't make any sense.

"Ryuk," Hiroki wondered. "I wonder if you know what any of this is? It's rather useless to me in this…language."

Ryuk grinned, "Oh this isn't any foreign language. In fact, it's plain old English. It just looks rather weird. In fact, it seems to have been made with Shinigami accenting."

"Shini—" Hiroki blurted. "Are you saying that this Mikami Teru might have relations to shinigami?"

"This guy's writing is just good enough to be a shinigami himself. Not only that but the phrase at the bottom creeps me out. "I know what you are doing Ryuk…"

Hiroki laughed, "So this guy does know you…how interesting. And you say that he might be shinigami? I suppose this might make sense now with the first revision rule. Perhaps it's even the Shinigami King."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Ryuk said. "I hear he's really bored nowadays. Maybe bored enough to play the Kira game."

Moving onto the train, Hiroki thought about what the note meant. Obviously it was Mikami's way of playing fun with Kira's mind of play. However, to conclude this would mean that he knew how Hiroki killed. Therefore, he knows the truth. However, from the knowledge that this man might be the physical manifestation of a shinigami meant that he had the eyes. Even if he didn't know the truth, he could see that he was a Death Note owner and deduct from that. Then again, though, Misa was a Death Note owner as well. If left alone, Hiroki thought that Mikami might reveal something dangerous to L.

_I must either kill him or get him on my side!_ However, it was more efficient if Dantes or Mikami sided with him because if Mikami suddenly died, then L would assume that Kira killed him to stop the truth from spreading. From there, Hiroki would get caught.

And so, how could Hiroki get in touch with Mikami? After all, he knew nothing about him and if they ever met secretly, then that would probably get documented by spies wishing to inform L. Hiroki had to find a perfectly normal situation that would be logical if Hiroki were to investigate Mikami.

Of course, since Mikami was under suspect now, everyone in the group had access to his secret files. Everything, from the receipts from the stores to the websites he scans would be documented. All it would take would be a simple scan check of his file and he would find numerous places to interrogate Mikami. Just a simple check of his computer.

The whistle rang and the iron doors spread out. It was time…

_**With Misa and Rem at home-- **_

Lying on her bed, Misa lay bored checking for names of criminals. She really wanted to start killing people so she could at least contact Kira even a little bit but Rem intervened so. Rem said that if she never used the Death Note, then her memory would never get erased and she could still retain information while removing her ownership. It was…somewhat of a loophole but the moment Misa gave in she was subject to all applicable rules.

Suddenly, though, Misa realized something. If L had a Death Note and Hiroki had a Death Note, when why did she have a third Death Note. If Hiroki had Misa's note and L had Light's Note, then whose did she have? And even more, why did she acquire memory from the Death Note that wasn't hers?

"You know," Misa inquired. "After taking a check at who has Death Notes, why do I have one and how come my memory comes from a different Note than the one I used before? I know…that this is not mine."

Rem sweat a small amount but replied, "Even if one's memory is wiped from conscious memory, it is still there. When your memory was in a scarce shape of what it used to be, Misa could obtain memory from any Death Note that had memory of her. Therefore, I imbued my memories of Misa into my Death Note…"

"So," Misa said looking at her Note. "This…is yours? But doesn't this mean that you will die soon?"

"I…" Rem hesistated. "Have taken enough so that I will live for the time you live. I confess that I cannot live without your presence. Even if I had my Death Note, the moment you are in danger I will defeat your assaulter and die. So, I choose to forfeit my own Death Note so that you may be happy again."

"Rem…." Misa cried. "So…that's why...that's really nice Rem.

Rem asked of Misa, "All I want is that soft and warm smile again, back when the days were beautiful and bright. When you were in Light's arms. That's why I even let you join L in finding Kira."

"That's right," Misa understood. "Light obviously has forgotten everything and probably won't change. However, this…new Kira…Hiroki…he seems to know what he's doing. I just hope that when Light regains his memory it won't be in an electric chair."

Misa's face brightened a bit. In curiosity, Misa asked, "Oh yeah, Rem! What do you think of that Mikami person?"

Rem's face slightly darkened some. However, she answered, "Mikami is probably not who he is. Looking at his face, he has neither a name nor a death time. This sort of situation is reserved only for those who are shinigami…"

A stroke of excitement and joy hit Amane and she was ecstatic. "A shinigami you say! I guess Hiroki understands this as well so I can talk to him about this. I'm guessing that this Mikami knows who has the Death Note since he has the eyes."

"I think," Misa said nervously. "That L knows it as well. This might be why he chose Mikami to be investigated first. If he can lock onto and gain his trust, then this case is closed. Then…I'll never be happy."

"I think I understand now a little bit. Suppose Mikami meets anyone for any secret reasons. Then L will suspect that person more and lock the freedom of that person. So, there needs to be a plausible reason for investigating a certain area. One that I can think of is a certain area where Kira is most focusing at."

"At this moment I doubt Hiroki is aiming at any area in general. And I doubt he will start since he probably is waiting for a signal. If Mikami is a shinigami, he will follow Hiroki since I'm not seen as a Death Note user yet. From this, I think Mikami gave Hiroki a signal and Hiroki is waiting for a second one. However, I will send the first."

Picking up the Death Note and a pen, she raised her hand up and started to write. Rem stood there in fear and panic, trying to find a reason not to let her write. However, her thinking was right. She had to write names in the Death Note in order to start the plan.

As Misa pulled up her laptop, she consoled Rem, "This time I won't do the eyes deal. I'm not dumb enough to waste my life a second time. Although if I were still Light's I probably would."

While searching for names, Misa suddenly had a revelation. "Oh yeah…why aren't I Light's? I figure I would have a burning passion of love, but all I want is for him to come back. It's as if I wasn't quite as much in love (although I still am)."

Rem answered, "These memories aren't quite yours. In reality, they are mine. And quite honestly, I didn't like Light that much, but your love for Light and Kira came back a little bit because of that."

"I see," said Misa. She resumed to her writing. Over a few days, criminals would die most in a certain area she chose. It'd serve as a signal for Mikami and Hiroki to meet as well as her. However, the last piece of the plan was left for Hiroki. How to make it so that L won't go there himself. They'd need to meet alone."

Laying down in his apartment, L pondered over and over again while he lay restless trying to sleep. Although he had wished for Mikami to be picked first, he had a vague idea about what to do with him. It was clear that he was not Kira but he seemed to have affiliation to him. At the least, he knew something no one else knew. And most likely Hiroki and Amane and maybe Kuroya had an idea of it. But he was blocked from this information.

But suppose that Mikami knew something. Hiroki and his group would want to know it and therefore have to meet him. However, they knew that if they decided to just meet him anywhere they'd be noticed. So they would need to meet on normal terms. Where would they meet? If one of them was Kira then they would signal a place where they would meet. Deducting from Kira's nature, this would mean that any area where criminals died the most would serve as the place. From this, L hoped that he would find the culprit by searching that area.

However, this wasn't particularly hard to figure out. L believed that they would find a way for him to be occupied. They probably know that Kira will meet Mikami and therefore will sidetrack L. He must not allow this. \

But he really couldn't do anything if he didn't know how they would stop L from finding Kira with Mikami. Trapped in a stalemate, there was nothing he could do that would tip the situation in his favor. At the most though, L thought that he could at least protect Light from their presence. In a few days he would call up Light and request him to leave the team. At this moment he was vacationing in America for a short time.

His face grim, L's eyes started to tire at last. Within minutes he fell asleep waiting for this game to unfold.

_**At the house of Suzumiya—**_

Darkness fell upon the house of Hiroki as nothing but one faint light emitted from the corridors. His one parent was asleep after a long and disastrous work hour. His mother, after all the stress that happened with Minoru, finally snapped and started working long and hard hours to occupy herself. Although Hiroki knew that her intentions were to keep Hiroki in school, he knew also that she didn't care for him too well. Excuses.

Then again, it didn't really matter how his mother was since she didn't give any concern for the times he stood up hours to write in his Note or anything. Hiroki doubted she knew anything new at all. She was stuck in a dream world. Well, regardless he fulfilled his duties as a son after all. He helped with the chores, did well in school, and went wherever she wanted him to be. All that she had to do was not go in his room. It was bliss.

Holding up his computer, Hiroki thought with concern about the meeting. Most likely L would request to help with the investigation if there were large clusters around the area. The premises would be to find a situation that needed L to intervene, one that is so important that he would leave at once. But what should he do?

A great idea suddenly flashed in his mind. If there was anything that L wanted, it was Light's safety and seclusion from the truth. If Light ever got in direct contact with Kira, then that would put his balance in jeopardy. Therefore, it'd be of the utmost importance to go to Light than to the meeting.

Hiroki knew that currently Light was on his family vacation in New York City. So in order to stage anything he would need to move to American himself. This would be detrimental to meeting Mikami. So that means that he would need to use Kuroya. If he moved to the United States, then he could lure Light in and perhaps do something that would cause L to worry.

Now about the nature of what Kuroya would do. The main objective of all this is creating a state of mind where Light can receive the Death Note and regain memory. Since Kira uses the Death Note to kill criminals, it is necessary that Light use the Death Note to try to kill Kuroya. However, Kuroya mustn't reveal his name or else the relation between Kuroya and Hiroki may imply that he be the Kira.

Also, the nature of the bait must be under the contexts of something that would drive Light to use the Death Note. L must have told him that under all costs he must not use it or even touch it. So Kuroya must hit something that strikes his heart. Hiroki figured that perhaps a kidnapping of a family member might do something good.

Now on the internet Hiroki checked for Kuroya's presence. He knew perfectly well that he'd be waiting for him. Clicking on his name, he began to speak via microphone.

Hiroki began, "This is a perfectly secure conversation. It has no one spying from the outside. Therefore, we can speak about what I should do with you."

Kuroya began speaking, "OK. I understand that you wish for me to be a diversion against L. However, the nature of this lure I rather leave to you."

"It has been decided," Hiroki replied. "What you shall do is emigrate to the US, specifically New York City. There, you shall find his sister and kidnap her. Bring her to an abandoned building and give clues that lead Light to you."

"Keeping your face masked, offer a few pages to Light and say another alias name. Say that the only way he will get her back is to kill you. Hopefully, you won't die unless you reveal your true name. Eventually, L will come and well…anything goes."

"But how," Kuroya asked. "Would I be able to get ahold of a Death Note? I should not use yours and I doubt I will have use of some fake pages that I give to Light."

Hiroki questioned, "Eh? Why would you need a Death Note? After all, all you are doing is capturing Light's sister."

"The thing is," Kuroya said sternly. "That if I were to take a Death Note and move to America, I can kill criminals there. L would think that Kira has moved to the United States to get in contact with Light. Afterwards, after all that is said and done I will be the one under suspicion. I know that this is your plan Hiroki."

"True," Hiroki agreed. "It seems logical to me. All right, Shugo, I'll let you use my Death Note. However, before I give up ownership, we need to perform the linking eyes deal before Ryuk."

"Eh?" Kuroya inquired. "What's the linking eyes deal? I know about the shinigami eyes deal but nothing about that."

Hiroki answered, "The Shinigami Linking Eyes deal is a fairly new one. Basically, you're going to get the eyes and I get to see through those eyes. Therefore, even if you get caught in a place where you can't write I can see through those eyes and deliver punishment. And after the deal, we don't lose a year of lifespan. I also think that these eyes have the properties for us to talk to each other mentally."

"Hmmm…" Kuroya pondered. "It's a good deal I can't argue with that. And during the times that I can't hold the Death Note I can still look at the news for criminals."

"Actually," Hiroki grinned. "If we perform the eyes deal then I don't even have to give you my Death Note. You just have to communicate names to me and I will write them down. However, I will rip out about seven or so pages for your personal use."

"Good idea," said Kuroya.

"So…in about two or three days I expect you in New York City. Afterwards, I'll help you out a little. But it is of utmost importance that you and I have the shinigami link eyes."

"Anyways, Shugo, I'm getting pretty tired. I'm going to sleep."

Moving to his bed, Hiroki's eyes wavered as he slowly blacked out.


End file.
